warrior_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Harv the Second This is the main introduction of Hevvin (though it is not his first appearance). Finn goes shopping with Hevvin, who tries to kill him numerous times. Harv is following them the whole time and eventually confronts Hevvin (who is about to kill Finn) in an alley. He eventually knocks Hevvin out with a plank of wood and the chapter ends. The Headmasters Book Finn discovers that he is failing warrioring class and decides that the only way he can change his grade is if he gets the headmasters book (with Harv's help, of course). Harv and Finn break into the school at night and, after he fights a Cameleopard, the headmaster changes his grade to a C-. The Tournament This is the introduction of Darren. Finn and Harv's warrior class has been invited to participate in a junior's tournament being held at the castle. They are going up against residents of the castle. During the tournament, Darren tries to kill Finn several times. He fails to do this, but the castle residents do win the tournament. Harv vs. Emet This chapter is much shorter than some of the others. Basically, Harv and Emet fight while Rhodri is doing Emet's work for her. While she is gone, Sheil asks for "Emet's" hand in marriage. "She" says no and after a bit he discovers that it's not actually Emet. He chases Rhodri for a bit before we see that Emet won the fight and the chapter ends. The Monster Hunt This is the longest chapter in the entire comic. A group of monster hunters are informed that something is killing several people in the woods. They head out and trap Leenan. Hevvin then convinces them that Finn is the one who has been killing everyone and they believe him because of the hole in Finn's body and because he's a unicorn. The town rejoices because they believe that they have caught the killer. Later Hevvin tries to burn Finn at the stake but Harv comes to the rescue. Hevvin later explodes in an alley (he didn't die though). The Thank You Cake Harv's mom made a cake for Finn because he bought Harv a coat. However, Harv can't give it to him because he has to stay home. Harv decides to let Cliff and Trevor deliver the cake to Finn. They spend the chapter fighting off the headmaster (who wants the cake because its Clayton's birthday) while they are trying to deliver the cake. When they do eventually get it to Finn, he accidentally crushes it. Luckily, the end up at Harv's place where they all eat some cake in celebration of a goat being born. The Slumber Party Leenan takes Finn to the palace and while he is there Darren and Sheil kidnap him. Darren will only release Finn when Leenan turns his dad back into a human, meanwhile Finn just decides that this hostage situation is a slumber party. Finn tries to have fun with the situation while Darren is being angsty. Darren ends up breaking Finn's harp and Finn finally stops trying to have fun. He then proceeds to curse Darren. Leenan shows up and just takes Finn home and the chapter ends. Cailburry Tales Harv and Rhodri come over to Finn's house. Harv and Finn go off to work on a project and Rhodri steals one of Leenan's staffs. The art style changes (almost) every time someone gets the staff and we see the holder's greatest desire. Rhodri, Emet, the princess, Darren, Sheil, Cliff and Harv get the staff and the art style changes for everyone except for Sheil and Cliff. The chapter ends when Finn gives the staff back to Leenan.